


Diving For Happiness

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is an adrenaline junkie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving For Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Diving For Happiness  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 234  
>  **Summary:** Kirk is an adrenaline junkie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'dive' on [My prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/528110.html) for st_20_fics

The water below was a deep, shimmering cerulean and with the twin suns shining down upon it the waves sparkled like diamonds. He took a deep breath as he began to step backwards before he ran to the edge, his arms outstretched. The sound of Spock’s voice stopped him before he could take a step over and plunge to the warmth of the ocean below.

“What are you doing, Captain?”

Kirk turned to look at Spock with a grin on his face. “It’s called cliff diving. I found a reference to it in one of the computer entries. I thought it would be interesting to see if it would be as exhilarating as mountain climbing.”

Spock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You want to dive off of this...” 

Before he could finish speaking Kirk was already nodding his head, the grin spreading wider.

Spock stood stunned at the look of utter joy on the captain’s face. He would do anything to keep his captain as happy as he was in this moment.

With a sigh Spock began to remove his clothing.

“You want to dive too?” Kirk couldn’t quite keep the excitement out of his voice. 

“I’m not letting you have all the fun.” And without another word, Spock grabbed Kirk in his arms and with a shout of sheer joy they plummeted over the edge of the cliff into the water below.


End file.
